Project Purple
by Cazcat
Summary: Spyro/Halo crossover! Can they stop the covenant? And what is it that the covenant is after? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Project Purple – Beginning of the end

**Project Purple – Beginning of the end**

_This story, is no ordinary story… it's a story of friendship, courage and war. As of my favourite games, Spyro and Halo are close._

_Therefore, I thought a crossover of Spyro & Halo would be a lot of fun. _

_My o.c, Nero will be in this story with a couple of close friend's o.c's._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, I do not own Spyro._

The darkened war scene, the battle was over.

Bodies of both humans and aliens lay scattered around the grassy war field. There was no sign of movement, meaning all was dead.

Sergeant Dave lay against a blood–smeared wall. He clutched his side where he had been shot multiple times. A single drop ship with two banshee's escorting it flew in over the mountains.

The drop ship landed, and as it did covenant troops jumped out from the hangar. The carried multiple weapons. Including: Plasma pistols, Needlers and plasma grenades.

Sergeant Dave watched in shock and astonishment as they started to scan the surrounding area for survivors. He knew that they would kill him instantly, or torture him until they got the important information.

He examined a Magnum pistol that lay only a couple of metres away. However, he knew if he moved to grab it, it would alert the covenant.

He also knew he couldn't take them all on by himself.

Dave scanned the area looking for any survivors.

There were none, all his marines lay dead or with sword slashes on their chest plates. Dave knew he had no chance of survival.

"Psst" Screeched a voice very quietly.

This got Daves attention as he looked over to where the voice came from. To his surprise he saw the new recruit dragon Nero. He hid behind a boulder so the covenant couldn't see him. His glimmering scales that he remembered were splintered with wounds and blood trickles down his white as snow scales, staining his scales with blood.

Dave gave him a glance then did a face gesture to the covenant troops approaching. Nero pulled out his battle rifle, he then equipped a silencer.

Dave saw this, and knew what the new dragon recruit was going to attempt. He clutched his wound as he felt another wave of pain flow through him. Then Dave nodded with unease. He knew there were little chance of both his and Nero's survival.

Nero nodded in reply. He looked around the corner and raised his gun.

He put his eye to the scope. He started to pick off the enemies from the sides to the middle.

At that moment, a covenant drop ship came down and dropped off a Ghost vehicle. It was equipped with plasma blasters and a speed booster.

At once it was attended by the covenant general, Szengal.

Nero was racing through his mind, trying to find a way to thin them out.

If he continued to pick them off from the sides they would eventually find out. He found an idea.

He raised his battle rifle, aimed for the ghosts fuel tanks and fired a couple of bullets. The bullets pieced the steel armour of the ghost. A bullet or two hit the fuel tank. It steamed and gas was floating towards the engine. This got Svengal's attention. He jumped off just in time to survive the explosion.

The other covenant troops were now alert and running to the location of the explosion.

Svengal rose from his fallen position. He knew there were human survivors and he was to find them and kill them.

Dave lay against the wall; he was pretending to be dead. He peered over to the sight of the Ghost. He felt a slight smile cross his face, if we get out of this alive; Nero's getting an award of bravery Dave thought.

Svengal glanced over to see only quarter the troops he had started with.

He gave his reaming troops a wary look. They looked behind themselves too see that their comrades were gone.

Nero was waiting, waiting for a chance for his concussion grenade.

This was his chance. Svengal had called his reaming troops over for a small meeting.

Nero aimed his throw, and then he threw the concussion grenade. It was a perfect throw that landed in the middle of the group of aliens.

The covenant had no reaction time. The grenade exploded, sending the covenant troops flying in all different directions. There were screams as the covenant troops hit walls or landed hard on the ground.

Nero scanned the clearing; he saw no sign of movement. He put the battle rifle on his back in the process he pulled out his pistol.

He glanced over to see a covenant trooper crawling towards him.

Nero put a few bullets in his back.

Nero walked around the clearing multiple times scanning for any non- human life. When he finished, he went over to Dave.

"Sarge… area… is secured" Nero said with a grin.

Dave opened his eyes a bit to see the new dragon recruit.

"Good job soldier" He replied with his up most satisfaction.

Nero nodded "Can you walk Sarge?"

"I'll try" Sergeant Dave replied.

HE tried to stand up but fell down again into Nero's arms.

"I can carry you Sarge" Nero asked with ponderous face gestures.

Dave was silent for awhile and saw no other way of getting out of here.

"Ok… I guess it's the only way…" Dave muttered.

Nero nodded in reply and put his sergeant's arm over his neck.

"Any ideas how we'll get out of here?" asked Dave.

"Yep, we'll go back to the command post and call for Cortana" Nero replied.

"Master Chief, is that you?" asked Dave as they saw the armoured figure of a super marine approach them from the east.

"You look… messed up" Master Chief said with a grin.

Dave sighed and shook his head.

"I think I know I'm messed up Chief" Dave replied with a smirk.

"C'mon we don't have all millennium" Nero muttered in pain. His muscles hurt from carrying the large marine sergeant.

"Here let me take him" Master Chief said as he put Dave on his shoulders with no grimace.

_20 minutes later, after a small walk to the command post…_

The command post was more like a fort of war.

It had multiple towers on each end with snipers and blaster turrets on the walls of the fort.

"I'll go call for a pick up" Master Chief said as he ran off to the small control centre.

"I guess I'll wait here…" Nero replied.

"Cortana we need a pickup for three troops" Master chief said through the com system.

"A ship is on its way now… where's your destination?" asked Cortana.

"We're at the war sight command post… and waiting" Master chief replied.

"The ship should be there very soon" Cortana said.

"Ok… so we'll be out the front of the fort…" Chief said as he ran off to the others.

When he got back he saw them leaning against the wall.

"Time to get picked up guys" Master chief said as a ship landed out the front of the fort.

"Time to go home…" Nero muttered.

_Please tell me if you liked it… I hope you did…_

_Don't forget… review… thanks…_

_See ya next chap!_


	2. THe flood

Project Purple – Chapter 2 – The Flood

**Project Purple – Chapter 2 – The Flood**

_Yet another chapter my friends…_

Nero, Spyro and Master Chief approached the covenant bunker.

It was a simple raid on a covenant imperial bunker.

However, there were no guards in sight.

Nero ran to the door and deactivated the lock.

Master Chief was first to go in looking around the bunker's interior.

"Nothing in sight" he reported.

Nero nodded and gestured for him to move on.

Master Chief was on his way through the bunker when he saw a grunt laying against a wall. Its body was somehow mutated. Thus, it was a horrible sight they moved on with temptation.

They approached expecting to see a small force of covenant troops.

However, they saw covenant troops lying on the ground everywhere. All of them were mutated like the Grunt they saw earlier.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Spyro said as he looked around.

Master Chief pulled out his comm. device.

"I'm contacting Alpha 3" he said with a horrific look of belief.

"Alpha team 3 you there?" he said into the device.

At first there were no reply. But then he heard panting and Alpha team 3's commander came to the comm. device.

"Help, we need help!" There was a scream of torture and a sound of growling and eating and the comm. device went off.

Master Chief clipped the device on his belt and pointed to Nero.

"Where were Alpha team 3 attacking?" he asked.

"The main conference room, why?" Nero replied.

Master Chief shook his head.

"Alpha team is out, we have to go find out what's there." he said with disbelief.

"Shouldn't we secure this area first?" asked Spyro.

"We—Master Chief stoped and pointed towards the door to the next underground level of the bunker. There were zombie-like creature scratching at the door.

"Blast these things to hell!" Screamed Nero.

"Actually those weapons you're using… won't affect them" A voice said from behind them. The three soldiers spun around with their guns aimed at a dragon.

"My name is Silro, and I'm on your side" the stranger said.

"How do you know all this about these… things?" asked Nero.

"I've been living out in these bunkers for about a month now" Silro replied.

I have seen another squad here a little while ago…. they didn't stand a chance against these guys" he said as he pointed to the zombie creatures.

"So that explains your ripped clothes?" asked Spyro.

Silro nodded and got out his shotgun off his back.

"These are the weapons you use against the flood" Silro said as he loaded it.

"The flood?" asked Nero.

"Oh, it's the name I made up for them" Silro said.

"Anything else we should know?" asked Spyro.

"Oh they can mutate their prey to make them one of them" Silro explained.

"We… are sort of surrounded…" Nero muttered as the used-to-be-covenant troops rose from their place and the door smashed letting another legion of flood to get in.

"Grenades!" Master Chief yelled as they chucked them into the middle of legions of flood.

They exploded sending them flying.

"We can't take em all!" Silro yelled.

"No, but we can run!" Spyro yelled back.

"Fire!" Master Chief yelled as they sent rounds of bullets at the coming flood.

Nero got whacked sending his assault rifle flying away.

He pulled out his magnum and shot some of them down.

"Retreat!" Master Chief yelled as they ran.

"Call for a ride!" Spyro said.

"Done…" Master chief said as he stopped firing and started to run with the others.

When the got outside Nero said something:

"Now we have two enemies…"

_That's how the flood were originally found out in Halo 1_

_Review please!!_


End file.
